Severed Bonds
by LA Suka
Summary: Chichi dies but can Goku handle it? Vegeta knocks a little sense into him!


Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z and I'm not making any money of this. 

****

Severed Bonds

By: L.A. Whitfield

"Chichi?" 

No answer.

"I miss you so much. Why did you have to go?" A choked whisper. 

How long has it been? A month? Two? He'd stopped keeping track of the days because they all seemed to stretch out into one, long, painful day that never seemed to end. Why keep track of them? They meant nothing without her. But maybe this was all just a really bad nightmare, and any minuet he would wake up. 

Any minuet now, he would wake up with her safe and sound beside him in their bed. He'd gather her in his arms and smother her with kisses surprising her. He'd stroke her beautiful soft hair, caress her rosy soft cheeks and taste her tender sweet lips… "NO! I WON'T THINK ABOUT THOSE THINGS!!" He screamed up to the sky forcing his eyes shut and falling to his knees. 

"WHY?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE NOW, WHEN I'D JUST GOTTEN BACK HOME?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW KAMI?! WHAT?!" He screamed again collapsing into a ball burying his face in his arms. His thoughts slowly drifted back to her funeral as he laid there broken. 

Not once did he cry during the funeral. Not once! When ever someone had tried to comfort him, they where met with blank stares. Not once did he let his emotional barrier down. All he had to do was count numbers. He counted from one to one thousand so many times. Sometimes he would loss his concentration and the barrier would almost slip but some how managed to keep it intact. 

His friends had never seen him this way and It really scared them. He was in total denial and pushing everyone away. They were worried that once he finally snapped, he'd try to kill himself or something and so for the next few days, Gohan and Goten stayed with him to make sure nothing happened. 

Goku would spend most of the day in his room resting and would only come out to eat. Something that didn't require him to talk or think about Chichi. When someone did ask him how he had felt, he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm fine, thanks". 

Now that they were finally gone, all that pent up grief and pain just exploded like a volcano. Wracking his body with sobs. He just wanted to end the pain now. 

With blood shot eyes he looked down at wife's grave. The words read, 'Chichi Son, beloved wife and loving mother who will always be remembered and cherished'. Covering his face again with his hands he collapsed back into a ball and emptied his soul. He stayed like that for a long time.

He had no idea how long he had been like that when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up surprised to see Vegeta. He froze unable to move or say anything. Vegeta simply knelt down beside him and embraced him. Too stricken with grief to be surprised at his actions, Goku collapsed into his friends arms. 

Vegeta kept whispering soothing words and rocking him back and forth until he finally had the strength to pull away. 

"Why are you doing this?" Goku asked when he finally found his voice. Vegeta stood and crossed his arms.

"Because if I lost Bulma, I would feel the exact same way. Your bond has been torn, no ripped to shreds and you feel like your world is crashing in on you. If some one isn't here with you during this time, you will try to kill yourself." 

Goku was surprised that Vegeta understood how he felt but also angry with him. "You may understand the bond me and Chichi had because of yours with Bulma, but you have no right to try and stop me if I want to kill myself!" Goku shouted in Vegeta's face. He'd never acted this way before and he couldn't believe what he'd just said, but it was true! Ending his life was the only way he felt would end his pain. 

Vegeta walked up to the other Saiyan and hit him in the face knocking him on his butt. Goku sat there holding his bloodied nose in his hands. He was shocked that Vegeta would just hit him like that. Instantly he felt his body transform into Super Saiyan mode. Vegeta had already changed and stood ready to fight. 

"Come on Kakkorott! You weakling! Laying on the ground bawling like a little baby! Thinking that you can take the easy way out by ending your life! Well I won't let you get out of it that easily! Show me what you've got kakkorott! Release all of your anger! Release all your pain out on me!" Vegeta screamed enraging Goku even more.

Goku forgot who he was and attacked for the first time in his life to kill. The only thing he could see and hear was Vegeta. In his state of mind, the person responsible for all of his grief was standing in front of him and that person would pay with his life. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Goku screamed charging at Vegeta but Vegeta easily dodged out of the way and back handed Goku knocking him on his face. Now humiliation added to his anger.

"I'm going to kill you!" Goku screamed jumping to his feet and charged up to Super Saiyan three. Vegeta just smirked and also changed. "Where's the moon when you need it?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

Goku threw a punch at Vegeta but Vegeta blocked it. Goku threw another punch and another and another. Each time Vegeta blocked it. Soon, they both became a blur in the sky. Moving too fast for normal human eyes to follow. Finally Goku got in a punch sending Vegeta flying back into a mountain. Vegeta climbed out of the side of the mountain a little dazed but ok. 

Suddenly Goku appeared besides Vegeta ready to strike but Vegeta got out of the way just in time. Goku brought both his hands down where Vegeta floated just a split second before and when he did, Vegeta kneed him in the stomach. 

As Goku was holding his stomach in pain, Vegeta nailed him on his shoulders sending him plowing into the ground below. 

Goku barely affected by this got up and flew up at Vegeta really fast! Vegeta saw him coming and moved aside but Goku figured he would move and slammed into his gut head first. **ouch!**

The breath was knocked out of Vegeta and all he could was double over in pain as Goku continued to beat on him mercilessly. Things started to get out of control. More so than Vegeta had planned on and he soon found himself pinned to the ground and above him Goku ready to execute the final killing blow.

Vegeta coughed up some blood and tried to speak but all he could do was cough. Just as Goku's hand came down, Vegeta managed to move his head to the side barely avoiding the blow. Goku raised his hand again ready to strike when Vegeta spoke.

"Goku! Stop!" That did it. Goku stopped his fist an inch above Vegeta's face. Vegeta could see how much control it took for him to do it. Goku's whole body was shaking so much he couldn't keep his balance and fell back on the ground. Vegeta couldn't get up right away and so just laid there and listened to Goku start to hyperventilate. Then he heard Goku speak.

"V…V…Ve…ge..ta… I'm…so sorry!" He stuttered but then continued. " I **gasp** tried to kill you!" Goku sounded so defeated and shocked at his own behavior and then started to cry again. "Oh, what have I done?!" He moaned miserably. Vegeta pushed to a sitting position to look at Goku.

Goku was laying on his back with his hands covering his face. His chest rising rapidly with each breath he took and his hands shaking uncontrollably. Vegeta crawled next to Goku and took his hands in his own.

"Feeling any better?" Vegeta asked breathing raggedly. He could tell most of his ribs where shattered because it hurt to breath and he was pretty sure his left knee was shattered.

Goku moaned louder and looked at his friend with shame. "No! I tried to kill you Vegeta! I feel terrible!" 

Vegeta shook his head. "No, I mean is the pain as intense now? The pain from the bond?" Goku stilled and opened his eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's gone away, a little bit." He said now confused. 

"Do you still want to kill yourself?" Vegeta asked.

Goku closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "No. Not as badly as I did before. Now, I think I can try and live." Goku opened his eyes and squeezed his friends hands.

"Thank you Vegeta. You probably saved my life even though I tried to kill you." 

Vegeta laughed and slapped his friends arm. "Come on! Let's go to the hospital. I don't feel like listening to Bulma scream at me for getting beaten up and for beating you up."

Goku nodded and took his friends hand again helping him stand up and together, very slowly made their way to the hospital.

Up in heaven Chichi smiled down at the two Saiyans. 

"Thank you Vegeta." She said laughing.

"I'm glad he has a friend like you around to knock some sense into that thick scull of his." 

THE END 


End file.
